The present invention relates to the lighting arts. It especially relates to single-chip and multiple-chip light emitting diode components and methods for making same, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, the invention applies to light emitting packages generally, and is applicable in packaging monolithic light emitting diode array dice, edge-emitting laser dice, vertical cavity light emitting dice or monolithic laser array dice, organic light emitting devices or organic light emitting array devices, and the like. The inventive light emitting packages and components will find application in substantially any application that employs one or more light sources.
Light emitting diode components provide illumination in small, rugged, reliable packages. Light emitting diodes have been developed in many colors spanning the visible spectrum and extending into the infrared and ultraviolet. While each light emitting diode typically emits light in a narrow spectral range, primary color light emitting diodes can be combined to emit white light. In another approach for generating white light, light from a blue, violet, or ultraviolet light emitting diode is coupled with a suitable phosphor to produce white light. Other colors can similarly be generated by suitable selection of light emitting die components, phosphors, and combinations of die components and phosphors.
One issue with light emitting diode components or packages relates to light output intensity. Early light emitting diodes had low light output intensities and were generally not competitive with incandescent and fluorescent light sources. Improvements in crystal growth, device fabrication, packaging methods, phosphor materials, and the like have substantially improved the light output intensities of modern light emitting diode packages. However, improvements in light output intensities are still being sought.
Another issue with light emitting diode components and packages relates to ruggedness. Commonly used packaging techniques, such as bonding of the dice to lead frames, can produce relatively fragile light emitting packages. Moreover, light emitting diode components and packages tend to be complex. A typical single-chip package may include, for example, a light emitting diode die, a lead frame, an encapsulant disposed over the light emitting diode die and a portion of the lead frame, and a phosphor embedded in the encapsulant.
Multiple chip packages generally further increase complexity. One example of such a multiple chip package is disclosed in Lowery, U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,301, which shows various arrangements involving generally wire-bonded interconnection of a plurality of light emitting dice disposed on a support placed in a housing including a cylindrical casing and a fluorescent plate. A similar multiple chip package is disclosed in Baretz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,175. Baretz discloses a phosphor contained in an encapsulant disposed inside the housing. The complexity of multiple chip packages such as those of Lowery and Baretz can adversely impact manufacturability, reliability, and manufacturing costs.
Another issue with typical light emitting diode packages and components is operating lifetime. Performance of packages employing phosphor wavelength conversion of ultraviolet or short-wavelength visible light typically degrades over time due to discoloration or other degradation of the encapsulant or other materials caused by the ultraviolet or short-wavelength visible light irradiation.
Another issue with typical light emitting diode packages is plug-in capability with lighting fixtures. A typical light emitting diode package is configured as a discrete electronic component and includes a lead frame or other electronic component mounting arrangement designed for solder connection. This approach is suitable for applications such as visual power indicators. For illumination, however, the light emitting diode package would desirably be used in a manner more analogous to a light bulb, fluorescent lighting tube, halogen bulb, or so forth, rather than as a discrete electronic component. To enable plug-in capability, the light emitting diode package for illumination applications should be readily connectable with existing illumination fixtures such as Edison sockets, track lighting fixtures, or so forth. Such plug-in fixture compatibility is, however, hampered by the typically high voltage and/or high frequency electrical power supplied by such fixtures, which is not conducive to powering low-voltage light emitting diode devices.
Another issue with using light emitting diode packages for illumination is light output quality. When light emitting diode packages employ several light emitting chips so as to produce high light intensity, a problem arises in that the output consists of several approximate point light sources corresponding to the several chips. This pixelated spatial distribution of light is problematic for illumination applications.
Spectral light output quality can also be an issue when using light emitting diode packages for white illumination. For example, different applications may call for different color rendering index (CRI) values. Obtaining white light or substantially white light with a desired (usually high) CRI value in a commercially practical manner is difficult. Existing cost-effective “white” phosphor compositions sometimes have relatively low CRI values.
The present invention contemplates improved apparatuses and methods that overcome the above-mentioned limitations and others.